A toy train is sometimes used at the base of a Christmas tree to provide a decorative effect to the tree, and such toy trains typically are mounted and supported on the floor around the trunk of the tree. The toy train can be coupled to and movable along a continuous track on the floor. Thus, persons observing the train while stopped or in operation will derive a certain amount of enjoyment and will be pleasantly amused to observe the train. This adds to the festive atmosphere generated by the holiday season and the presence of the Christmas tree.
Typical disclosures showing a toy train at the base of a Christmas tree and supported on an adjacent floor include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,496 and 2,956,357. U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,544 shows a Christmas tree base ornament around which a train and track are used but the track is supported from beneath on a floor rather than being in an elevated position above a floor.